Power Rangers, Guardians
by YellowTeddy
Summary: Jared and his friends only know three things; being popular, being rich, and saving the world. When they meet a new girl like Ivory, they become a stronger team, and work together to beat Chinga and his army of Cictas and helped by and Briye and Ninchu.
1. Chapter 1

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Jared Allen- 17 year old, High School Junior. He is at a tall 6 foot 7, lean guy and the leader of the Populars. He is pale faced, with blonde spiked hair and normally he wore blue. He was quite patient, though if someone did annoy him he would tell them. He controls Water and has the Shark Zord by his side, which turns into the body of the Megazord.<p>

Steven Bellram- 18 year old, High School Senior. He is a guy who'd rather be behind- the- scenes more than anything. He is the smart one of the group, and detects evil around with his powers. He is slightly on the short side at 5 foot 8, with brunette hair just in a way that it would shape his eye glasses and make him look good in his $500 sneakers.

Ian Wardley- 17 year old, High School Junior. He's the action man of the group, short tempered, and serious almost all the time. He's as tall as Jared, with jet black hair and normally wore black clothing and had a hard time forgiving people who messed with him or his friends. He controls Lightening, and has a Eel Zord, which becomes one arm of the Megazord.

Carter Franheim- 17 year old, High School Junior, aka the comic relief. He turns any serious moment into a joke, always annoying Ian, though he doesn't show it. He had a dirty blonde color of hair, and wore a lot of green. He controls Earth, and has a Snake Zord, also an arm of the Megazord.

Amy Kembrige- 17 year old, High School Junior. She is the beauty queen of the school, with strawberry blonde hair, and men wrapped all around her fingers. She loves all life, and controls Ice. Though she is the perky one, she is also one of the most obnoxious of the school. She loves pink and has a Wolf Zord, who becomes a leg of the Megazord.

Rana Cunningway- 17 year old, High School Junior. She's the scariest girl of the school, despite her appearance with long, brunette hair. She controls wind. She heals her partners, and has a short temper as well. She has the Jaguar Zord to show how fast she is and her interest in yellow, and her zord is also a leg of the Megazord.

Ivory Russ- 16 year old, High School Sophmore. The new, poor kid of the school. Often gets looked down upon, since she didn't have the money everyone else did. She values money, unlike the others, and is very wise. She has long dyed white hair, straightened and the tips a blood red. She is the newer leader of the team in Red, and controls Fire with the help of her Pheonix Zord, the head, and crown of the Megazord.

Chinga- The Big Bad of the story line. He's out to destroy the planet, but can't with the Guardian Rangers in the way. He has an army of Cictas, who are his foot soldiers; like human crickets, with swords as weapons and some with guns.

Briye- The male henchman of Chinga. He is loyal to his master, and determined to rid of the Rangers once and for all. He finds the aliens, and is suspicious of Ninchu, but pretends he knows nothing of her plans until the day he can catch her red-handed.

Ninchu- The female henchman of Chinga. She is clever, and plots of a way to rid of Chinga once and for all secretly. She's in charge of using magic powers to make the monsters grow, something which takes her life force... but she knows it will all be worth it.

* * *

><p>It was a rich school, no poor kids allowed. Jared, and his group of five best friends; Rana, Carter, Amy, Ian, and Steven ruled the school as the kids that came from the wealthiest families.<p>

They were the cool kids; they had their own table at lunch, separated from all the others, guys and girls drooling over them, and daddys and mommys who let them throw around money as if it were nothing. In a few words... they thought they were better. But they had a secret; they had powers most kids didn't have.

One morning... everything changed.

Jared and his friends piled into class, last as usual, with the teacher rolling her eyes at them. They approached the back, where what should have been seven empty chairs were, one taken up by a very strange looking girl, writing her notes. Rana cleared her throught and caught the girl's attention.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, by getting out of our section." Ian snapped. The girl didn't seem surprised, but smirked.

"I'm good." she went back to copying her notes.

"Hey sweetheart, maybe you should get up." Amy said sweetly, masking the annoyance; "We just want to get through class."

"There's six of you, seven desks here. I sit, you sit, end of discussion." she said boredly.

"Here, I'll give you 100 dollars. Get your hair dyed back to normal while you're at it." Steven said, holding out a bill and expecting her to take it.

"You've got to be kidding me." the girl raised an eyebrow; "I'm not taking your money. I'm sitting here, and you're not gonna bribe me to get out. My mom works hard to get me education."

"All of you! SIT!" the teacher said clearly.

"Forget it you guys." Jared sighed, and they got to their seats, him sitting behind the white- haired new girl, and he leaned towards the girl; "Sorry about that. I'm Jared, by the way."

"Thats awesome, but I don't care." the girl retorted. About ten minutes of silence and notes later, the dismissal bell rang, and she sprung out of her seat.

"Ivory, come here a moment." the teacher said. The girl sighed, and moved slowly to the desk, where they had a short conversation, a few smiles exchanged, and she walked out of the room.

"C'mon Amy, this 'Ivory' girl needs to know the basics of the school." Rana said threateningly. The girls handed their books to the guys and walked out of the door as well.

"Cat fight! I'm so not gonna miss this." Carter grinned, and the guys ran after them.

* * *

><p>Ivory took one last look at the school and walked on down the front stairs into the street, she didn't fit in there. Her father had died in Iraq months ago, and her mother was barely able to provide for them... and the kids in the school had everything they could ask for and more.<p>

Suddenly she heard footsteps, and grinned, knowing what was going on. She turned to face two of the girls who were just in her class, Amy and Rana, flanked by the boys; "Are you supposed to be the welcoming parade or something?"

"You can say that." Amy rolled her eyes; "We don't want any trouble. Just take back what you said, stay out of our sector, and we won't do anything."

"Sorry, I don't apologize for things I know I shouldn't apologize for." Ivory laughed bitterly. Rana tightened her fist and Ivory shook her head; "I got you angry?" She took a step back and walked away; "Rich kids."

Rana couldn't help but launch herself at the new girl. She threw a fist, but Ivory ducked under, caught it, and then sent her to the floor. The others ran to guard Rana, royally pissed.

"You might be rich, and you might be better looking, but not one of you is a better fighter than me." Ivory smirked, turning on her heels.

"You shouldn't mess with us." Carter warned.

"Whatcha gonna do? Tell your daddys to sue me?" Ivory snorted; "Go ahead, see if it'll make a difference."

"That's it." Amy snapped; "You, me and Rana, fight in the park in 10 minutes."

Ivory walked away and called back; "See you there."

* * *

><p>"Finally! After a century of fighting those pathetic Guardians and losing, my time as come to take over this pathetic planet and destroy it once and for all." Chinga growled; "And this time, no one will stop me!"<p>

"Sir, I would hate to remind you, but the descendents of the first Guardians still are here." Ninchu said with a slight smirk; "With the Power Ranger Morphers."

"Do something about it." Chinga snapped; "Get them out of my way. I can't bother to have any distractions."

"Should I send the Cictas, master?" Briye asked.

"Yes, and go with them." Chinga nodded; "Make sure they do not make it out alive."

* * *

><p>"You guys, I feel a strong energy source." Steven informed them.<p>

"Bad guy alert?" Jared wondered, looking around the perimeter of the Park.

"Oh god... and we have to fight that girl too." Rana huffed.

"Maybe she forgot." Amy suggested; "Its been 15 minutes and there's still no sign of her."

"Lets hope it stays that way." Ian nodded; "She'll just get in our way."

"But I must admit you guys, she is pretty smokin'." Carter laughed; "Her personality and her looks go together well."

"Eyes in the back of your head wolfy." Jared gave him a pat on the shoulder; "She's not interested in any one of us."

"You would know." Rana smirked; "I think she hates everyone who's rich... and since you're the richest of us..."

Suddenly, the air temperature dropped, and the sky grayed, Cricket like men, Cictas dropped out of the sky in front of the teenagers.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Amy groaned, putting two arms out in front of her to ready herself for battle.

"Ready guys?" Jared asked them. They, excluding Steven got into formation, crouching on the ground, one hand pointed up to the sky, one hand flat, which had watch morphers, on the earth.

"Good and Evil separate, Guardian Powers activate!" Pitch black smoke came out of the ground, covering the five, and as it cleared, the Rangers stood there. Jared had a blue suit, with the emblem of water on his chest, Ian had a black suit, with the emblem of lightening, Carter had green with the emblem of earth, Rana had yellow with wind, and Amy had pink and the emblem of ice. Their helmets were round, but the forehead had what looked like a stone on it, and they were the power core of the Rangers.

"Power Ranger Blue, Guardian of Water!" Jared said.

"Power Ranger Black, Guardian of Lightning!" Ian roared.

"Power Ranger Green, Guardian of Earth!" Carted grinned.

"Power Ranger Yellow, Guardian of Wind!" Rana shouted.

"Power Ranger Pink, Guardian of Ice!" Amy yelled.

As they finished morphing, they realized they were outnumbered. Of course, beating Cictas was easy, but Briye was with them, and he was a fierce warrior. As we defeated the Cictas he came after us, and had us cornered.

"Guardian swords!" they shouted, taking their weapons and going after him, but then more powerful Cictas popped up. Steven stood by, knowing he should help, but not knowing what he could do.

Soon the Cictas and Briye knocked the Rangers back, and demorphed them, bringing them to the ground.

"What're we gonna do?" Amy groaned.

"Do nothing." Ivory grinned. She stood infront of the Rangers, facing Briye fearlessly; "Let me handle this."

"She's stupid to go against him." Rana grumbled.

"Don't be so sure." Ivory shook her head, and then she launched herself. She rammed into Briye, roundhouse kicking him in the head. After she kicked him, she flipped backwards and landed in front of the Rangers.

"You... you cannot be!" Briye said in shock.

"I so am." Ivory laughed bitterly. She got into position, crouching; "Good and Evil separate, Guardian Powers activate!"

"What?" Steven took a big breathe.

"Power Ranger Red, Guardian of Fire!" Ivory smiled; "Guardian sword!" She swung at Briye, her sword bursting into flame once in contact. Briye took a step back wincing.

"I must go tell my master of this at once." Briye growled, and he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Aw, come back!" Ivory called after him, but she was sure he was gone; "Guardian Powers separate." And she powered down and began coughing as white smoke cleared to show her standing demorphed; "Smoke is not healthy."

"This isn't possible, a female Red?" Steven asked, jaw dropped.

"Sorry, but it's possible now." Ivory shrugged; "Now, I bid you all a farewell." She tied her hair into a ponytail and walked off, white and red bangs covering her eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, during the very class they met in, the six Populars walked into the door late once more, approaching their sector. Ivory was already there and checking her hair in a little mirror.<p>

"Damn." She said quietly, knowing what was gonna happen. They were gonna drill her on her powers... but thats not what did happen. Jared sat right next to her, but kept his eyes on the board.

"Hey." Steven said from behind her; "Ivory."

"Yes?" Ivory asked, turning to face him.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your hair color?" Steven asked.

Ivory rolled her eyes; "My dad used to love the color of snow, and the last time I saw him it was snowing... but then he passed away. The White stands for the snow, and the Red for the reminder that my dad is always with me."

"You wanna hang out with us afterschool today?" Rana asked, though she really didn't want to talk to the girl.

"Look, I'm not part of your team. I don't know you, and I don't want to know you. I fight for my planet, and I fight alone." Ivory said bitterly; "We aren't friends."

"But we can be... if you give us a chance." Jared spoke up, catching her attention.

"Sorry, but I don't think we can be." Ivory shook her head; "Yesterday you treated me like trash because I don't have the money you have, and now you think that since we have one thing in common I can forget it... sorry, I'm not an easily forgiving person." She raised her hand up in the air; "Excuse me, can I go to the bathroom?" she got up and took a pass, walking out the door.

"We have a problem." Amy noted.

"For now." Carted grinned; "But don't worry, I'll talk to her after school."

"Oh great." Ian slapped his forehead; "Now she's gonna hate us and be scarred for the rest of her life... all at the same time."

* * *

><p>"A Red Ranger?" Chinga howled. He paced inside his small castle; "This is worse than I imagined."<p>

"I shall send out the Cictas at once." Briye announced.

"No... lets just wait and see how these Rangers are going to play." Chinga laughed; "We can destroy them all at once."

"And then I can destroy you." Ninchu laughed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Rana sighed in rememberance as her four friends walked down the stairs of the school for dissmissal; "Today's friday right? My mom's friend and her child are coming over for dinner or something."<p>

Carter walked up to them that moment, slightly dissapointed; "She rejected me... SHE has a boyfriend."

"The new girl?" Rana asked, then bursting out in laughter; "Fat chance."

"What were you saying about dinner?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah, my mom used to know a dude, and he died and now the dude's wife and child want to meet us or something." Rana shrugged. A plan quickly hatched in her mind; "You guys wanna come over for dinner?"

"What are you planning Ray?" Jared asked.

"Don't know yet." Rana sighed; "But I'll think of something soon."

"Dinner with your parents?" Steven asked; "Your mom scares me."

"No, she's a smart lady." Amy glared at him; "Her and my mom have been best friends for years."

"It's funny how all of our parents know and partially love each other." Carter smiled; "Dad talks about Jared's dad all the time."

"My dad never shuts up about his high school best friends." Ian rolled his eyes; "It makes me sick to my stomach."

"So you won't talk to your children on how we all bravely defended Earth and all things good?" Jared asked; "It sounds like an honor for me to tell my children of that one day."

"If my dad knew I was a Power Ranger..." Ian laughed; "He'll never live it down."

"You'd deserve it." Rana smirked; "You've never stood up to him and told him how you felt, and you need to learn how to."

"Yeah yeah." Ian brushed her off; "So we going to your place now?"

"Sure." Rana shrugged, then turning the subject back to the new girl; "She sure is crazy if she thinks she can talk to us like that."

"We're gonna do her a favor one day." Amy said with a slight smile; "We're gonna change her hair back to a normal color that doesn't make her look like a Grandmother."

"I don't know what the problem is with having white hair." Carter shrugged; "It makes her even more mysterious."

"Don't forget she rejected you." Amy shook her head; "Which means, she likes her guys with clown hair like hers."

"Maybe you guys shouldn't talk about your Red like that." Steven suggested; "She is a good fighter, and deserves respect like you all do."

"If she wants my respect, then let her earn it." Rana grumbled; "No one humiliates me like that." By that time they reached the mansion owned by Mister and Misses Cunningway. Mrs Cunningway, Helen, was outside, tending to a small garden and waved over at them.

"You're just in time." Helen told them; "The cook is preparing dinner, if you're hungry. And wash up, our guests are coming soon."

"Who's our guest?" Rana asked.

"Let it be a surprise." Her mother smiled brightly and waved them off; "The guests will be here by 5:30 and its already 4:30."

Rana rolled her eyes, and walked to the steps of the mansion; opening the door, there was a welcoming aroma of cinnamon and they walked to the counter, grabbing freshly baked cinnamon rolls and going up the large staircase leading into Rana's room.

"Anberlin?" Amy asked as she noticed a poster on the wall; "I thought you stopped listening to them." Rana shrugged and Amy noticed another poster; "First Anberlin, now Flyleaf? Where's the Eminem at?"

"Rap makes me sick." Rana shuddered; "How is it music when its just really fast speaking?"

"And how is this music if its all hard guitars and thrashing drums?" Carter darted.

Steven plopped down in front of Rana's sterio and turned on the music she was listening to... VersaEmerge; "You need to listen to normal music."

"Guys, does it really matter what type of music she listens to?" Jared sighed; "Its all just music."

"Turn it off will you?" Ian threw one of Rana's pillows at Steven; "Its giving me a headache."

Footsteps were heard outside of the room and Rana's father, Phillip burst into the room; "What is going on here?"

"Hey Mr. Cunningway." Amy smiled; "Sorry, we were arguing on the type of music Rana listens to."

"Hey, as long as it's not her doing the singing, she can listen to she wants." Phillip shrugged; "Well come on down, our guests have arrived."

"Do we have to meet them?" Rana sucked on her teeth.

"Yes, it will be good for you all." Phillip nodded. They followed wordlessly down the staircase behind Phillip and their jaws dropped at who was in the mansion.

A middle-aged woman with jet black hair and a thin body stood there, smiling, and by her side stood Ivory, eyes-wide when she saw the other Rangers. The lady spoke first; "Hello, my name is Mary Lou, this is my daughter Ivory."

"Hey, I'm Rana- these are my friends Jared, Steven, Ian, Carter, and Amy." Rana said simply, pretending they never met so the parents wouldn't get suspicious. Ivory rose an eyebrow, knowing what was going on and smiled slyly.

"It's nice to meet you." She waved, and not even her white hair could stop the beautiful smile everyone saw.

"Why don't you take her upstairs?" Helen asked; "We'll call when dinner is ready."

"No, I'd like to stay with my mother." Ivory panicked, hiding behind her mom.

"Go sweetie, they won't kill you." Mrs. Russ reassured her.

"Yeah, no need to worry." Amy smiled, walking forward and grabbing Ivory's hand and pulling her back up the staircase.

* * *

><p>"How does my mom know yours?" Rana demanded.<p>

"My mom said something about my dad being friends with your mom I think." Ivory shrugged; "I'm just happy she's met someone here, I was afraid she'd go crazy." She took a look around the room; "What, no Paramore?."

"You don't know a thing about my music." Rana glared at her.

Ivory grinned; "I've listened to Anberlin since I was a little kid."

"Name one song." Rana dared.

"Blame Me! Blame Me!" Ivory replied.

"I have some new found respect for you." Rana nodded in approval of her.

"Same here." Ivory grinned, and looking around the others were both puzzled and weirded out; "And by the looks of it we have some Eminem fans, huh?"

"Ugh, they blast it whenever I go over to one of their houses." Rana rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with Eminem." Amy snapped in defense.

"Didn't say there was." Ivory put her hands out in surrender.

"Wait, your dad knew our parents?" Steven asked.

"Yup, they went to high school together." Ivory answered.

"What happened to your dad?" Ian asked, but he felt it was a sensitive topic.

"He went to war in Iraq." the white haired girl responding, then staying quiet for a moment.

"Well you got us now." Carter grinned; "Your team."

"Yeah, don't worry Red, we'll watch your back as long as you lead us to victory." Jared said with a slight grin.

Ivory made a face; "Don't remind me... I don't even like the color Red, nor am I a leader!"

"Well you gotta get used to it now." Amy grinned, patting the girl's shoulder; "Its not changing anytime soon... and plus, any color has to be better than your hair."

"I already told you, my dad loved this color... especially if it was on me, he said I'd make the perfect bride any day." Ivory sighed.

They entered an awkward silence, but was interrupted by knocks on the door; "Dinner's served!"

Rana opened the door and motioned for Ivory to go first, and the rest followed shortly after.

"Have you gotten to know each other a little better?" Phillip asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Totally, now we're practically best friends, aren't we?" Carter asked, putting an arm around Ivory.

"Yeah, but lets be best friends that keep our hands to ourselves." Ivory smiled warningly, practically prying his arm off.

"Well it's a start." Amy smiled anyway, though she would get back at their new "leader" later.

Suddenly Steven get a wave of energy telling him the town was being attacked. He gave Jared a look and said "Port Avenue" which made Jared curse under his breathe. They filled Ivory in, who seemed a bit more relaxed.

"If you cover for me I'll go check it out." Ivory whispered. She walked to her mom; "I forgot to take my medication mom, I'll run home and get it."

"It's getting dark, you cannot go alone." Her mother shook her head.

"Jared, you know this town. Can you take me down to Whinder Street?" Ivory asked in a panic. Jared nodded and the two ran out the front door.

* * *

><p>They reached an intersection, but Ivory didn't know which way Port avenue was; "Which way?"<p>

"Just follow me." Jared shouted as he ran ahead of her, and led her to where Cictas were waiting for them, a armadillo looking monster in the midst. Jared grinned; "This is a piece of cake."

"Don't jinx anything" Ivory laughed. She got into position; "Ready?"

They crouched on the ground; "Good and Evil separate, Guardian Powers activate!" The pitch black smoke appeared, and as it cleared the Red and Blue Rangers stood.

"Power Ranger Red, Guardian of Fire!"

"Power Ranger Blue, Guardian of Water!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Rangers." the monster shook his head; "I'm Acraya, and I'm going to put an end to the likes of you."

"Jared, if you take the Cictas I'll get rid of the creep." Ivory told the Blue Ranger.

"Go, I got you." Jared nodded, attacking the Cictas.

The two split up, Ivory taking on Acraya and Jared taking all the foot soldiers, but they needed help. Jared finished off the Cictas and tried to help, but both were flipped into each other and were practically trapped when blasts shot out and hit the freak away from the two Rangers. The other four Rangers ran over to the two fallen and helped them to their feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Rana asked them.

"Better now." Jared answer.

"You guys made it just in time." Ivory agreed.

"No matter, I'll take you all down at once." Acraya growled, sending blasts at them.

"Frost shield!" Amy shouted, and a shield of ice shot out of the ground protecting her friends.

"I have an idea." Ivory grinned; "Amy I want you to get rid of the shield when I tell you, Carter root him to the ground, and Ian, combine your electric powers with Jared's water powers. Briye is in for the biggest shock of his life."

"Got it." Ian nodded.

"NOW!" Ivory commanded. Amy let down her frost shield and Carter held out his hands. Roots from the ground held Acraya in place as Jared sent out water waves and Ian sent his own electric pulses out, knocking the monster backwards; "Rana, can you raise him into the air?"

"You know I can." Rana laughed. Wind spun and lifted Acraya into the air. Ivory took out her Guardian sword and ran forward, slashing at Acraya, and her sword burst into flame upon contact, destroying him.

Ninchu saw this from the side and snorted in anger; "This monster better be worth losing MORE of my life energy." She mumbled some words, and a giant Acraya stood in front of the Rangers.

"That's not something you see every day." Carter gaped, pointing at Acraya.

"How do we fight that?" Rana demanded of Ivory.

"Press the stones on your forehead." the leader replied. And so they did.

"Shark Zord!" Jared shouted.

"Eel Zord!" Ian followed.

"Snake Zord!" Carter said.

"Wolf Zord!" Amy bellowed.

"Jaguar Zord!" Rana yelled.

"Pheonix Zord!" Ivory said at Earth shook as six massive Zords made their way to them. They jumped in immediately; "Forming Guardian Megazord."

"Guardian Megazord Online!" They chorused.

"Okay, I guess we can use this." Jared shrugged; "Coral Crossbow!" He fired at Acraya but the monster rolled out of the way.

"Try this one instead." Ian said; "Electro Staff!" He swung at Acraya but once again he rolled out of the way.

Amy panicked and turned to Ivory; "What now?"

"Carter." Ivory instructed; "Your Earth powers give you an advantage. Use your powers against it."

"Right." Carter agreed; "Vine whip!" He lashed at Acraya, who wasn't fast enough to dodge and it worked. Acraya stumbled backwards.

"Now Amy, try Ice Claws." Ivory commanded.

"Aye aye captain!" Amy nodded; "Ice Claws!" The Megazord attacked Acraya once more, with the Ice Claws, doing more damage.

"Rana?" Ivory asked.

"Solar Fan!" Rana shouted. An Asian-styled fan popped up in the Megazord's hand and she waved it at Acraya, slashing at him and destroying him once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Your first Megazord fight." Helen nodded as they entered the house again; "I'm proud of your victory."<p>

"You knew?" The six and Steven asked dumbly.

"How did you think you got your powers?" Phillip laughed; "Ivory got it from her father, Jared from his father, Rana from her mother, Amy from her mother, Carter from his father, Ian from his father, and Steven got his from his father as well."

"I'm not a Power Ranger." Steven pointed out in confusion.

"Soon everything will be clear to all of you." Mary Lou told them; "All of your parents knew this would happen, which is why Ivory and I moved here, for I knew her powers would be needed."

"You six are the only hope for the planet." Helen said abruptly; "And we know you will defeat Chinga once and for all."


	3. Chapter 3

The group of populars walked in to class late. They were expecting to see a white- haired girl sitting in their sector, and she was. Ivory just looked passed them to the teacher. That was the thing about their friendship- the populars didn't want anyone seeing them with a freak in white hair who was poorer than poor, and though it made Ivory upset, she agreed.

They took their correct seats besides Ivory. It looked as if she was busy taking notes, but as Jared peeked over her shoulders, he saw what was a doodle of a strange man. Her shoulders hunched over and she carefully folded the paper nicely, leaving it at the corner of her desk for some strange reason.

Steven poked her from behind; "Hey poor girl."

Ivory tensed but didn't answer, and he continued; "Move your head, I can't see the board."

Nodding, Ivory put her arms on the desk and rested her head in them. She stayed like that for minutes until the teacher called her and her head snapped up. The teacher smiled warily; "Are you alright sweetheart?"

Ivory nodded silently, sitting up once more; "Yeah, sorry." She sent an angry glance behind her at Steven, clearly she did not accept being the center of attention.

The teacher just looked around at the students, realizing most of them were out of it; "You guys look as tired as I feel. Here's what we'll do, I'll give you a handout... you can do it today, or bring it back tomorrow to hand in. Take the rest of the period to do what you need to."

"Thank the cosmos." Rana smirked under her breath; "I was five seconds away from falling asleep."

The populars turned their desks to form a small circle, though Ivory was in the way. Amy cleared her throat; "Hey new girl, mind moving over?"

Silently, Ivory pulled her chair away from them, and began to work on the handout. The teacher saw the way the girl was being treated and felt a pang of sympathy. Ivory was being left out because her mother or father did not have the money the other kids' parents had.

"Ivy." Carter called, and every one turned to him. Since when did the populars talk to the poor girl? Even Ivory turned, though her face was emotionless; "You got a pen I can borrow?"

Ivory rolled her eyes and turned her back on them. After scanning the handout once more she sprung up from her seat and walked to the teacher, handing the woman the handout.

The teacher, Ms. Simmons stared surprised. It was a topic they had never learned, Electromagnetic Energy, and as she checked over the answers she realized all of Ivory's answers were correct. She stared at Ivory once the girl returned to her seat; "Miss Russ, have you already learned this subject?"

"Yes madam." Ivory nodded; "I used to go to a Specialized Highschool, and then I got a scholarship here. Mom took it since the other school was so expensive."

"If you pass all my tests this marking period, I might recommend you to honors." Ms. Simmons said proudly, _and then she won't be so tortured by __the popular kids in this class_.

As Ivory smiled, she heard a voice behind her saying; "Nerd." She whipped her head angrily. It was Ian.

Ms. Simmons glared at the populars; "And I'll be sure to inform your parents of your behavior in my class."

The populars sent each other worried looks, their parents would not like how they were treating the Red Ranger.

Ivory shook her head to Ms. Simmons; "No miss, it's fine, I'm over it."

Everyone in the class stared at her, _she was defending the populars? The __very ones who were bullying her in class?_

Ms. Simmons sighed, turning to stare at the populars; "Alright, but if I see any more of this behavior you will get thrown out of my class."

Rana glared at the back of Ivory's head, _if she hadn't come here, none of __them would be in this sort of situation... then again, if she hadn't come they __would have been destroyed by Briye and the Cictas long ago_.

Jared also looked at Ivory, more surprised than angry. _He __realized what he and his friends were doing was wrong. So what if she was poor, __and smarter than most... she was still a good person. She had just defended __them... she had yet to let them get in trouble for their own stupidity._

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Ivory was the first to dash outside. She wanted nothing more than to return home, and spend the rest of the day with the only parent she still had. <em>She should have taken her skateboard<em>_ with her from her old home_. But she could only walk. Putting her backpack around her shoulders, she stuffed her small hands in the pockets of her light red red hoodie and continued walking, humming slightly.

Suddenly, a brilliant blue, hooded convertible drove passed her on the streets before coming to a halt and reversing so it was right next to her. She just stared wide- eyes, _what if it was a bunch of guys who wanted to rape her or something?_

The hood of the car was lowered and the populars were looking right at her. Shrugging, she continued to walk away, only this time picking up her pace. But it was no use, the car easily kept place beside her, and she just glared at the driver, Jared. _The boy was cute and all, but he was a jerk too, all of them were._

"Need a ride home?" Jared asked her finally.

"I can walk." Ivory asked plainly, thinking that now they would leave her be.

"Why would you want to risk being seen with her?" Rana quipped; "She'll ruin our reputations." A fire ball appeared in Ivory's hand and Rana was forced to shut up before the fire was thrown at her.

"You're right." Ivory said, forcing a smile; "We're not friends, I wouldn't be caught dead with you losers around."

"We didn't mean what we said back in class." Carter said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but you did embarass me like you always do." Ivory answered; "You might be rich and popular, but you don't have to be mean in order for people to like you. And I for one, do not like you one bit. Oh, and you're lucky I didn't let Simmons call your parents right there, but don't worry, I'll be telling my mom the second I get home."

"You wouldn't." Amy said warningly.

"Try me." Ivory smirked; "Oh wait, better yet." She removed the watch morpher from her wrist and tossed it inside the car; "You want a more popular leader, go find one, I quit."

"Ivory..." Ian trailed off.

"Do I know you?" Ivory asked, eyes-wide; "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers... or dick heads." With that she turned and walked the opposite way, knowing it would take a while for the others to catch up to her.

* * *

><p>"It's official, we're ass holes." Steven groaned as they were now chilling in Jared's parents house; "And we chased away our red."<p>

"It's not our fault she doesn't know how popularity works." Rana shrugged.

"Rana, that's enough." Jared said angrily, and everyone knew that once Jared was angry, things would go insane; "So what if she's not popular? She's our leader so there's got to be something good about her! We should have given her more respect."

"You think she'll come back?" Ian asked hopefully; "I don't need my dad getting angry with me for throwing our leader away."

"But we'd deserve it." Carter said, rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully; "We were being jerks."

"Wait, since when do we care about how we treat people?" Amy asked confused, _they were popular, they didn't care about anyone!_

"Since she came here." Jared realized; "I think... she's somehow changing us."

Steven looked at them; "Cictas at the park."

"Only Cictas? No monsters?" Jared asked him.

Steven shrugged; "Maybe, I didn't pick up any monster energy though."

Jared looked at the red morpher which he was holding in his hand and his hand clenched it tightly, hopefully Ivory would know about the battle and come too. He ran out still holding the red morpher, the others running right behind him.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the park, their jaws dropped. There standing, was about 50 Cictas and Briye. Jared just looked at his team, and nodded for Steven to stand somewhere safely; "Ready?"<p>

They took their positions crouching; "Good and Evil separate, Guardian Powers activate!" The pitch black smoke returned, swallowing them all within it, and as it disappeared, Five Rangers stood proudly;

"Power Ranger Blue, Guardian of Water!" Jared cried.

"Power Ranger Black, Guardian of Lightning!" Ian shouted.

"Power Ranger Green, Guardian of Earth!" Carter bellowed.

"Power Ranger Yellow, Guardian of Wind!" Rana yelled.

"Power Ranger Pink, Guardian of Ice!" Amy called.

"Where's your Red one?" Briye asked, searching through them.

"Where she is doesn't matter." Amy smirked; "You want to fight, you fight us." They took our their weapons, a crossbow with water bolts for Jared, an electric staff for Ian, a vine whip for Carter, ice claws for Amy, and finally for Rana a solar fan. As soon as they had their weapons, they charged into the Cictas, destroying most.

"I see you've gotten new weapons Rangers." Briye stated; "Now meet mine." he produced a megablaster from mid air and weilded it against the Rangers and he blasted it at them. The Rangers were flung backwards, demorphed; "So pathetic without your leader Ranger."

Briye pointed his blaster at them once more, training his aim on Rana. The girl looked back at him, wide-eyed as he pulled the trigger. The Rangers thought it was all over, but a shield of flames was placed in front of them, absorbing the energy Briye sent.

Then a blast of fire came and pierced through the shield, hitting Briye, flinging him backwards as well. They immediately knew who it was, as their eyes focused on Ivory, the white- haired girl ready to fight.

"Get lost." Ivory said plainly, though the threat was evident in her tone.

"This isn't over Guardians!" Briye snapped, retreating finally.

Ivory shook her head in disappointment; "And when you come back, I'll kick your butt, _again_." She turned and looked at the fallen rangers, her expression stoney; "You're lucky I came when I did."

"Yeah... but why did you come back?" Rana asked, now feeling a bit closer to the Red Ranger.

"Because unlike you, I'm loyal." Ivory answered with a smirk; "_I _would never disregard my team or pretend they mean nothing to me."

"Look, we're sorry about it." Ian said, clutching his chest as the pain in it was still great; "We were just so worried about our reputations..."

"Whatever." Ivory shrugged, turning to Jared; "Lemme have my morpher back?"

Jared got off the floor and approached the girl, handing her the morpher; "Welcome back Ivory." His hands lingered on hers more than it needed to, and both teenagers looked away, blushing slightly.

The other five saw them and snickered to themselves, but kept quiet, Ivory had a known temper, and it was never a good idea to anger Jared either.

"Well, I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." Ivory said, smiling at them all, then walking away.

"You know, this means we have to star being nice to her in school." Steven smirked to them.

"She's worth it." Rana decided, surprising them. If Rana used to hate her, and suddenly liked her, then it meant Ivory _was _worth it.

* * *

><p>They walked into class the next day, Ivory already seated and doing her work. With one look at each other, the populars grinned.<p>

As she took her seat, Amy smiled cheekily; "Hey Ivy!"

"Erm, hi?" Ivory asked, confused. The others silently took their seats, but as Steven walked passed, he ruffled her hair; "Hey! It took me an hour to get it this perfect."

"And it _still _looks perfect." Jared said reassuringly. They were being so nice to her that everyone was staring at them.

Ms. Simmons looked at them; "Is there a problem?"

"No miss?" Ivory said, still confused.

"Nothing at all." Carter grinned; "We're just talking to the newest popular." Jaws dropped, from the teacher, and the students, including Ivory. Everyone knew the populars were an exclusive group, no one was allowed to join, what was so special about her?

"If this is some sort of prank..." Ms. Simmons trailed off.

"It isn't, Ms. Simmons, I assure you." Jared said calmly, as long as he was the one to say it, everyone was alright. Jared might have been the most popular and most rich, but he was the least snobby and also most honest out of them; "We've hung out with Ivory and realized no one is more worthy of being one of us than her."

"Is this true?" Ms. Simmons asked Ivory.

"Yes Miss, they've even met my mother." Ivory nodded.

Ms Simmons nodded, _at least now maybe she'll be happy._


	4. Chapter 4

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>The morning routine was always the same for Jared, get up, get ready to school, go to school and hear boring lessons and lectures... Jared didn't pay attention to most of the teachers. He was an artist. Give him a textbook, and he'd flip through the pages lost... but give him a paintbrush and some paint, and he's make the most brilliant painting for you.<p>

Thats who he was, Jared the painter... but no one understood that. They all thought he was just some bad, popular guy... even Ivory. He was a Blue Ranger afterall, second-in-command and everything! He was the duct tape holding the team together... and Jared was a calm and collective guy, he never wished to get angry... ever.

However, humans aren't perfect, and even Jared has the right to be angry as well. He was currently at home, with his best friends, and they were all doing what they did best.

Rana was a musician, knowing how to play several instruments, and of course she was the original 'tough chick' of the team, and still is. Amy is like a fashion designer, she loved everything about clothes and fashion and even forced Ian and Carter to model for her. Carter, he was the video game geek, and the best damn one at it... there wasn't a game Carter hadn't hacked or beaten in less than a day. Ian, he was all- fight- no- fun, being a Karate master and all... no one could beat him in a fight one- on- one... humans, that is. Steven, the techie. He programmed their morphers and worked daily behind a computer trying to show them how to enhance their powers, made repairs to zords in a scientific way Jared couldn't explain. And then there was Ivory, the nerd... haha, that would be a mean thing to say, lets just say she's really smart, and yes, she has a short temper, but she also calms down pretty fast.

He just looked at them once... everyone was there, doing their thing. Rana playing her acoustic guitar, Amy holding up two blotches of fabric trying to see which was better, Carter firing his pixel guns in COD: Black Ops, Ian was just whacking air with a wooden staff, Steven was randomly typing codes away into his Laptop, and Ivory was reading out of a large French textbook, making flash cards.

He looked back at the empty canvas, what would he draw? He closed his eyes, allowing his paintbrush glide across the blank space in front of him. After painting for what seemed like forever, he opened his eyes and looked at the canvas. It was some sort of... door. It was one of those medieval double doors, a large white orb of energy as the door knob.

"What the heck?" Amy asked. They all stopped what they were doing to see what he had painted; "What is that?"

"I don't know..." Jared said softly, confusedly staring at his art; "I've never seen it before in my life."

"Maybe it doesn't exist?" Carter said hopefully.

"But it looks so real..." Rana trailed off.

"Jared's the Guardian of Water." Ivory stated; "He's able to make predictions. Perhaps this is something he'll see in the future."

"And you know this...?" Steven asked her.

"I know about our powers." Ivory shrugged; "Rana can heal, Amy can change peoples' emotions, Ian can read thoughts, Carter can stop time for short periods, Steven can detect energy sources and I can create portals leading me to anywhere at any time."

"How did you know about my empathy?" Amy asked eyes- wide.

"It happened to our parents too." Ivory answered; "So I had them tell me."

"But what does this mean?" Jared asked her, pointing to the painting.

"I... have no clue." Ivory answered. She walked forward to the canvas, and tried touching it, before being flung backwards several feet. She jumped to her feet, staring at her friends; "Its a dimmensional portal, and since Jared drew it, he's the only one who can access it."

"You mean he has to..." Amy trailed off.

Jared had to admit it, curiosity sucked. He just nodded before walking closer to the painting and touching it, being pulled inside and closing his eyes shut as he felt the land and space around him being warped dangerously. A blinding light was pulsing through his eyelids, and they fluttered open, he was now standing, face- to- face to the mysterious door in his painting. He gaped at it, it was so... beautiful, even in a man's perspective. The bright white orb seemed to glow as Jared approached it slowly. He didn't know if he was supposed to touch it or anything, but there was a feeling... like he just _had _to reach out and turn the doorknob, and so he did.

Upon contact the door also began to glow a blinding white and Jared stepped away. The door turned into a wall of water, and the water quickly drained out. It was a medieval- themed room with big glass windows and a long table with about 8 chairs around it. There was a giant computer on one side, and a small area filled with training dummies and stuff used in training.

"What is this?" Jared thought aloud.

"All Power Ranger teams need a secret Headquarters." A voice said from behind.

"Who are you?" Jared demanded, spining to the voice, but he bit back his words. There in front of him was a spirit which wore white from head to toe.

"I am Laura." She said, she had the voice echoeing a thousand angels, and her face contained more beauty than of any human; "The first, Guardian, the Guardian of Light. And you are Jared, current Blue Ranger."

Jared nodded, taking a look at his surroundings; "What is this place?"

"Like I said, all Ranger teams need a secret hideout." Laura repeated; "I've been keeping an eye on you six, you bounce from house to house. So, I've created your own little dimension. It works as your headquarters and as an escape when you need to get away from the other world."

"But when our Red tried coming through... she was flung back." Jared remembered.

"You had to be the first to enter." Laura answered with a shrug; "I dunno why, I just made it that way."

"But if the portal's in a painting..." Jared trailed off.

"Keep the painting in your possession at all times." Laura answered; "And keep it safe, it is your only gateway into this dimension, without it, this dimension shall be sealed for ever."

"And how do I get out?" Jared questioned.

"Just leave through the door and shut it behind you." Laura instructed, and Jared did so.

* * *

><p>"Fire isn't working against this thing!" Ivory shouted. The five Rangers, minus Jared, were battling a ant-shaped monster named Freiyn who battled using the element of Fire, so none of them were fit against him, not even Ivory since fire does not beat fire.<p>

"It's time to fire it up!" Freiyn shouted, blasting all of them backwards. They landed with a thud and were close to demorphing.

"Hey fire bug!" A voice said from behind the monster. Everyone turned to see the Blue Ranger ready to attack, crossbow and water bolts ready.

"Go Jared!" Carter called, and Ian thumped him on the back of his head.

"Time for you to get a piece of my mind." Jared said dangerously. He charged at the monster, firing water bolts here and there. He suddenly dropped the crossbow as he neared Freiyn and took out his Guardian Sword, slashing the monster away, his attack like a bomb of water hitting Freiyn. He ran to the rest of the other Rangers, helping Ian and Carter both onto their feet, as the girls helped each other.

"Thanks for showing up." Rana told him, still panting from the pain of the battle.

"Guys, its time to finish this thing." Ivory told them stiffly; "Put all our weapons together to make the Elemental Blaster."

"That's a stupid name." Ian told her.

"We'll think of one later." Jared told him hurriedly, as Freiyn climbed to his feet. So they put their weapons together, forming the blaster.

"Jared, I want you to fire it." Ivory told him, smiling sincerely.

Jared nodded, hiding his own smile. As he pulled the trigger, a giant blue ball of water pulsing with electricity was sent out of the blaster, and it hit Freiyn directly.

Ninchu growled from where she was observing the battle from a safe distance away; "Another one!" The monster the Rangers were just battling grew, taller and wider than a Skyscraper.

With one look to each other, the Rangers nodded, jumping into their zords and formed the Megazord.

"You wanna lead this one?" Ivory asked Jared.

Jared nodded once more; "Coral Crossbow!" He fired the weapon at the giant ant, who wasn't fast enough to dodge the attacks and flew backwards.

Freiyn got back to his feet, blasting at them with a giant fireball. Jared countered by sending water right back, and the fire dissolved as the water kept going, drenching the monster.

"Amy," Jared said loudly, the Pink Ranger turning in his direction; "Water and Ice are practically the same, help me with him."

"You got it!" Amy nodded. Blasts of ice and water were mixed and were thrown at Freiyn. The monster didn't last, and was blown to pieces.

"Another win for the Guardian Rangers!" Rana chimed in.

Ivory only nodded at the Blue Ranger and changed subjects; "Well, lets go, I have a French test to study for."

"Actually, there's something you guys have to see." Jared told his team, and they stared at him confused.

* * *

><p>"You're saying this place is ours?" Rana asked, taking one look at their Headquarters. She walked to the long table, taking a seat on the chair which had the symbol for Air.<p>

"Yes." an angelic voice answered, and the Rangers turned to see a spirit. Ivory and Jared were the only ones who knew who she was but Jared didn't know they were supposed to bow the way Ivory did when she saw the spirit. Laura smiled at them; "Guardian Rangers, welcome to your home-away-from-home."

"Thank you Mother Spirit." Ivory smiled; "For making this for us."

"Kiss ass." Carter told her, but he also bowed at Laura; "But thank you."

"This computer system is wicked." Steven said, gaping at the computer; "How did you get it set up."

"Well she is an all powerful Guardian." Amy reminded him.

"I like that answer." Laura agreed.

"The training area is amazing too." Ian nodded.

"No offense you guys, but don't you think we should get back to the real world?" Ivory asked them; "Dinner's is in an hour and I still haven't finished studying."

"And I need to practice my guitar." Rana added.

"Rangers." Laura said to them, and they stopped speaking; "All of your things can be stored in here, so where ever you are, you can still come in here and continue."

"Yeah, we'll bring them the next time." Ian nodded to her.

"Then for now, farewell." Laura nodded, disappearing.


End file.
